Pokemon Crimson Moonlight
by Red Lion Leo
Summary: When Red loses his memory on Mt. Silver he begins training his team and collecting himself until the 1st ever Pokemon League World Tournament begins which sends him and many of the other well known characters on their greatest adventure yet! Rated M for: possible character deaths and some crude humor, Many shippings included in this adventure. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time making a fanfiction, I hope everyone enjoys this! I have altered the world of Pokemon a little bit whether it was a gym leader or an elite four member being placed differently or the personalities of some of the characters not being the way they are in the manga. I am open completely to your thoughts, criticism, and ideas. Later on i will be including audience interaction with my plot such as the love interests, possible character deaths, or even the changes in setting. I hope this is intersting for everyone as there will be shippings of all kinds as well as many characters thrown into the fray of action. With all of this being said I Red Lion Leo humbly ask of you to please enjoy yourself as you follow the footsteps of Red and the other Dex Holders after i give you some extra details

"" equals Speech, _This equals flashback_, **This equals thoughts, **_**"This Equals Telepathy"**_

Note: Unova is not present in this storyline even though some of the features are ex.;Team Plasma, Ghetsis, exc. Oh and N is a female

_Red-18, Kanto _

_Green(Guy)-18, Kanto_

_Gold-15, Kanto_

_Blue(Girl)-18, Kanto_

_Yellow-16, Kanto_

_Clair-19, Johto_

_Lance-35, Johto_

_Steven-29, Hoenn_

_Cynthia-20, Sinnoh_

_Crystal-15, Johto_

_Pearl-19, Sinnoh_

_Black-19, Sinnoh_

_Giovanni-38, Kanto_

_Prf. Oak-57, Kanto_

And many other characters! Now onto the begining!

* * *

__It was cold. So very cold on that mountain. Mt. Silver the ultimate challenge a trainer may face in their life, but that was the kicker; This mountain has only delivered death. From crafty, ferocious wild pokemon that were stronger than most elite trainers pokemon, the harsh unbearable conditions of weather; this mountain is only available to those who mange to obtain 16 gym badges. On this very mountain we find our hero. His name:...

*Mt. Silver Cave 6:27 A.M.*

**My name...what's my name?...where am I? **The boy in the red jacket with white stripes down the zipper and iconic red and white hat wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was extremely frustrated; he couldn't remember his name, he did't know where he was other than the fact that it looked like he was in cave, and he was exausted even though he just woke up. **This is annoying. I can't remember anything about myself! why am I here? **Thoughts were racing back and forth across his mind, he was so confused and even a little scared. **Alright I just need to focus...ugh the floor is so hard, but this blanket is so comfortable, so warm, so soft, smells so nice, and WAIT!...Is that breathing!?...**The boy looked down at the blanket but instead seeing a blanket he saw flowing, wavy dirty blonde hair. It was shiny and very beautiful. The boy flushed as he realized the fact that someone was snuggled right on top of him sleeping. He tapped on the persons forehead with his left hand, as his right shoulder and arm was being used as a pillow. The person immediatly sat up resting themself right on the boy's vital area much to his disdain. He looked up and realized quickly that the person on top of him is a girl, a very beautiful girl. The boys cheeks turned a tinge of red realizing the position he was in. The girl had deep blue eyes and her hair was extremely long and it seemed to be moving a little bit, her face seemed to show no interest in anything. She yawned and stretched her arms and she rubbed her eyes; then she looked into his eyes and smiled a warm, soft smile. **I feel so calm right now, but I shouldnt be! When this girl woke up I feel sort of at peace as I look at her, what does it mean? Who is she?**

"Good morning." She spoke her voice really soft, but strong; fragile, yet firm. She got up and looked around, the fact that she was sleeping on top of him earlier didn't seem to gain any attention from her, or she just didn't care. "Who are you?" The boy asked her. "My name is Caitlin, but I prefer Rose." Rose told the boy. **Why Rose? **The boywondered. "Because that is the name you gave me" she replied back. "How did you know I was thinking about that?" The boy asked in surprise "it's as if you read it straight from my mind! And what do you mean by I gave the name to you? Do you know who I am?!" She walked towards him with slow meaningful, graceful steps. She stopped right in front of him looked him in the eyes then said "You are Red my champion."

* * *

Yes Rose is Caitlin from the Unova elite four.

All things will be revealed sooner or later but lets just say youll be suprised at some of the twists and turns the plot has especially with the characters backgrounds! Thank you for taking time to read this! Feel free to leave your input!

Oh and I failed to mention the ages i posted last chapter are during the World Tournament and main storyline right now this is 2 years before that so Red is 16 here

Goodbye for now from: _Red Lion Leo_


	3. Chapter 3

Update: I have come to the conclusion that before I go on I should address this; this fanfiction take quite some time to finish. However in the midst of this i will be making a miniseries giving some background on Red and his interactions with other characters and background on other characters as well. This story will keep moving forward but at a slow pace.

Thank all of you wonderful people and please check out my brand new forum Pokemon Mercenaries! All of you are wonderful! Stay wonderful!

Oh The first episode of my miniseries shows Reds childhood quite sad actually...sniff sniff...


End file.
